1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer systems, and more specifically to a data processing system, method, and computer program product for providing a method, system, and product for automatic software distribution and installation in a multi-tiered computer network.
2. Description of Related Art
Object-oriented programming (OOP) has emerged as a powerful new programming tool that enables the rapid development and implementation of functionality while permitting the customization and reuse of objects. The Object Management Group (OMG, an international organization for promoting the theory and practice of object-oriented software technology) defines an industry standard architecture for a distributed object computing environment, called the Object Management Architecture (OMA). The OMA provides a conceptual infrastructure upon which all of the OMG's specifications are based.
OMG defines a structure to allow integration of a wide variety of object systems called the Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA). The CORBA model consists of the Object Request Broker (ORB), CORBAservices, CORBAfacilities and Application Objects. These components make up the primary pieces of CORBA.
A CORBA ORB is a particular type of computer system that provides particular capabilities that are defined by the CORBA specification. In order to function as a CORBA ORB, a computer system must comply with the CORBA specification. Computer systems that do not comply with the CORBA specification for being a CORBA ORB are not classified as CORBA ORBs. These computer systems that do not comply with the CORBA specification for being a CORBA ORB, however, may be coupled to the data processing system as clients and/or servers.
A problem may arise in a CORBA environment because the environment is limited by the CORBA specification to being only a three-tier CORBA ORB system. The specification provides for three levels of CORBA ORBs to be coupled together. Other computer systems, such as servers and clients, may also be coupled to one or more of the CORBA ORBs. These other computer systems do not make up a level of the CORBA ORB architecture, however. The specification provides for only three levels of CORBA ORBs, and does not permit four levels of CORBA ORBs coupled together in a network.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a CORBA data processing system 100 in accordance with the prior art that complies with the CORBA standard. CORBA data processing system 100 includes three separate CORBA networks 101, 103, and 105. The CORBA specification provides for only three tiers of CORBA ORB computer systems. Therefore, each network includes only three levels, or tiers, of CORBA ORB computer systems.
CORBA network 101 includes CORBA ORBs 102, 108, 110, 120, 122, and 124. CORBA network 103 includes CORBA ORBs 104, 112, 114, 126, 128, and 130. And, CORBA network 105 includes CORBA ORBs 106, 116, 118, 132, 134, and 136.
CORBA ORBs 102, 104, and 106 all occupy a first level, or tier. CORBA ORBs 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, and 118 all occupy a second level, which is below the first level. CORBA ORBs 120, 122, 124, 126, 128, 130, 132, 134, and 136 all occupy a third level, which is below the second level. Servers and clients may be, and typically are, coupled to one or more of the CORBA ORBs. For example, servers 138 and 140 are coupled to CORBA ORB 134. Clients 142, 144, and 146 are coupled to server 138.
A need exists for a method, system, and computer program product for automatically distributing and installing software packages throughout a multi-tiered computer network, such as a four-tier CORBA architecture.